DESPUÉS DE TANTO EL AMOR REGRESO
by akaneyamileth17
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre ranma y akane ,akane es una camarera ranma es un multi millonario que los dostubieron un pasado desastroso akane lo odia por ese pasado pero despues de un rencuentro y un trato lo vuelve a amar ranma jamas la dejo de amar pero akane se las pondra dificiles para entrar de nuevo en su corazon lean porfavo soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FIN LO AGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERCION TODOS LOS PERDONAGES DE RANMA 1/2 PERTENESEN A RUMIKO **

INTRODUCCION

todos los personajes pertenesen a rumiko esto lo ago solo por divercion

UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO

Hola soy akane tendo tendo 20 años y vivo en nerima trabajo en un bar de camarera y no me gusta mi trabajo aun que tengo q mantener a mi familia mi familia son

Soun tendo MI PAPA : es el mejor papa siempre me apolla y mas despues de la desiecion que tomo cuando yo tenia 16 años me comprometio con ranma saotome lo odio despues de lo q me iso me dejo embarazada lo perdi mi bebe lo perdi fue muy dolorosos pero ya lo supere

naviki tendo MI HERMANA tiene 21 años es ambisiosa lose pero aun asi la quiero me ayuda a mantener la casa y es una buena hemana aunque venda fotos mias jajajajja y me ayuda dia a dia esta perdidamente enamorada del dinero y se que despues encontrata un amor real

kasumi tendo MI HERMANA tiene 22 años es muy amable esta comprometida con el doctor tofu lo adora me ayuda a aprender a cosinar y cocina en la casa aunque yo no soy experta en la cosina pero por lo menos lo intento jajajaj

doctor tofu MI CUÑADO tiene 22 años es doctor claro como dise su nombre bueno es amable igual que kasumi ellos se conocieron cuando yo perdi a mi bebe y el doctor me salvo la vida estoy eternamente agradesida con el

todos vibimos en la residencia tendo mi hermana kasumi hase la comida doctor tofu trabaja mi hermana naviki tambien trabaja en una ajencia de vijes y ademas estafa a persona vendiendo fotos mias yo trabajo en una bar de noche gano un buen dinero mi papa da clases en el dojo llevamos una vida regular con lo que ganamos todos

y se preguntaran por que odio a RANMA SAOTOME solo recordarlo me aser herbir la sangre pero bueno eso es porque me dejo enbarazada lledose con ukio su mejor amiga de la infancia me abandono por ella ya nose nada de ellos el se entero que estaba enbarazada y aun asi me dejo que bajo bueno lo unico que me e enterado es que es rico que ukio lo dejo por ryoga que es mi mejor amigo no e buelto a ver a ukio ni a ranma pero me mantengo comunicada con rioga que nos platicamos todo

se preguntaran si tengo novio pues no acabo de romper mi relacion con quirin el solo se interesaba por las tradiciones de su familia que para mi eran muy raras asi que nos separamos

y con ranma saotome tuvimos una relacion nuestra primera ves jamas lo olvidare porlomenos yo pero bueno eso es otra historia a empesar el capitulo

bueno ya presente a todos creo EMPESEMOS


	2. una propuesta inocente pero indecente

UNA PROPUESTA INOCENTE PERO INDECENTE

HOLA ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DESPUÉS DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ENSERIO QUE SE QUE A ALGUNO NO LES GUSTO MUCHO MI FINC Y SE TAMBIÉN QUE TUVE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA PERO LE ECHARE MAS GANAS PARA PODER HACER QUE LES GUSTE VALE

SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARES QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y SOLO TOMO PRESTADOS LOS PERSONAJES PARA HACER ESTE FINC

** aaaaa** - cuando ablan  
"aaaaaaa" cuando piensan  
(aaaaaaa) lo que yo opino vale

SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!

Como todas las mañanas akane sale a correr al parque y regresa a su casa la única despierta es kasumi preparando el desayuno arriba se oyen pasos de seguro naviki con sus prisas ya que cele ase tarde para el trabajo su papa sigue durmiendo y el doctor tofu no sabe si ya se fue o no

Ella no tiene que hacer varias cosas a si que sube se baña se tarda aproximadamente 30 minutos (es lo que me tardo yo XD) sale del baño se viste con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa pegada y un listón (a si tiene el cabello largo a si que usa el listón como en el anime cuando tenia el cabello largo) y baja para desayunar llega ala mesa y se sienta en el mismo lugar que siempre (igual que en el anime )

**buenos días** - dise akane

**BUENOS DÍAS** - dicen naviki, soun y kasumI

**oye kasumi y tofu** - pregunto akane

**se fue a trabajar hermana desde temprano tenia mucho trabajo** - contesto kasumi mientras le servia el desayuno

**aa bueno ,gracias** - dijo akane

a si pasaron el desayuno tranquilo naviki se fue a trabajar kasumi a los labores de la casa y su papa salio de compras porque kasumi lo mando a comprar unas cosas ella su vio a su recamara a arreglar su habitación se tardo mucho y termino como alas 3:00 luego bajo a comer solo con kasumi y su papa ya que los demás ya se avían ido a trabajar y subió de nuevo a su habitación luego se acostó un rato en su cama y se durmió y despertó alas 5:00 porque sonaba su celular lo tomo y contesto

**hola**-

_hola akane_

**kenshi jefe que pasa**-

_nada malo solo que necesito que vengas mas temprano de lo normal akane te an contratado unas personas toda la noche para que les sirvas sus bebidas y algo de comer vas a atender a tres personas en particular y pagaron una suma de dinero grandísima no quieren que los atienda nadie mas que tu son muy especiales akane asi que ay que_ tratarlos_ bien van a ir a la zona vip ya sabes en los cuartos especiales para personas importantes tienes que estar con ellos asta que se vallan y su reservacion es alas 7:00 y ya sabes tienes que llegar 30 minutos antes para que prepares todo tiene que salir perfecto akane a si que te quiero a qui alas 6:30 pm entendido_

**si si jefe ya voy no se preocupe toda saldrá perfecto**- con flojera lo dijo

_bueno akane nos vemos bay_

**bay** - y colgó

" ay yo que quería dormir mas pero bueno ya que por que me abran contratado especialmente ami ?"-pensaba akane mientras se areglaba

* * *

YA eran las 6:30 pm akane llegaba justo a tiempo el bar todavía no se llenaba pero llego a tiempo y se encontró con kenshi

**akane justo a tiempo**- dijo kenshi

**si como siempre jajaj** - dijo akane

**bueno te toca la sala 3 allí prepara todo que pronto llegaran**- dijo kenshi

**esta bien bueno adiós** - dijo akane

**si adiós y pórtate bien** -dijo kenshi

* * *

Akane preparo todo y ya esta va listo y justo alas 7:00 llegaron sus clientes el primero era guapo debía admitirlo llevaba una cole tita un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul y se presento

**hola señorita es un placer conocerla me llamo shinosuke** -dijo sonriente

**hola soy akane mucho gusto** -dijo akane (lose es obio quien lo dijo pero tenia ganas de ponerlo)

y shinosuke se sentó luego llego otro cliente a este lo conocía muy bien era ryoga como siempre pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa amarilla con una banda amarilla con puntitos negros amarada en la cabeza

**hola akane** - dijo ryoga

**hola ryoga no sabia que venias pero es un gusto volver a verte jajaj** - dijo akane sonriendo

ryoga se sentó y paso el ultimo cliente cuando lo vio se le detuvo el corazón no solo porque era guapísimo si no porque tenia algo conocido llevaba una playera roja con botones amarillos la playera era china con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules se le corto la respiración al darse cuenta que tenia una trenza por dios esa trenza maldijo era el

**hola señorita soy Ranma saotome** - lo dijo con una sonrisa

**hola señor soy Akane tendo no es un gusto volverlo a encontrar saotome** - respondió muy fría akane

**bueno bueno calma akane tranquila por que cres que bine y te contrate a ti toda la noche por que quería volver a verte jajajaj vamos una sonrisita** - dijo ranma riendo

**por favor saotome siéntese y pida lo que quiera ya quiero que acabe la noche**- dijo akane fría y con cansancio " a conque por eso me pidió especialmente ami maldito ,esta sera una noche larga "

**a si que ¿lo que quiera? eeee** - dijo ranma con voz picara

"maldito como puede decir eso" suspiro y puso su mejor sonrisa - **shinosuke que vas a pedir que te traiga sera un gusto atenderte**- dijo akane si estaba ignorando a ranma

**ooo akane quiero una cerveza fría y un ramen por favor y también es un gusto que me atiendas no siempre tienes a una mecerá tan linda como tu** - dijo shinosuke

**aaa muchas gracias enserio en un momento te lo traigo, y tu ryoga que vas a pedir**- dijo akane con una sonrisa en sus labios

**aa yo akane quiero un martini y unos panes al vapor por favor**- dijo ryoga muy contento

**claro ryoga en un momento te los traigo**- dijo sonriente akane

y luego la sonrisa se borro de su rostro reemplazandola un semblante serio

**que va a ordenar señor saotome**- dijo akane fría

mientas tanto ranma se estaba muriendo de los celos en cuanto ver como atendió a sus amigo muy felizmente pero con shinosuke lo quería matar como se atrevía a decirle que rea un placer que fuera su mecerá y que estaba muy linda "maldito pero va a ver después le daré una paliza que jamas olvidara por meterse con MI futura esposa jajaja va a ver como lo voy a dejar después de que le una paliza " pensaba ranma muy serio

**saotome que va a pedir** -dijo akane perdiendo la paciencia

**a si si mmm voy a pedir un saske y unos Okonomiyakis** ( lo investigue y a si se escribe) **por favor MI AMOR** - dijo ranma sonriendo con picar día en su mirada

**claro I-D-I-O-T-A en un momento te traigo tu pedido**- dijo akane fría

y salio pasaron 20 minutos y entrego los pedidos

**shinosuke aquí esta tu pedido un ramen y una cerveza que la disfrutes** - dijo sonriente akane

**gracias akane**- dijo shinosuke sonriente

**ryoga aquí esta tu pedido unos panes al vapor y un martini que lo disfrutes** - dijo akane sonriente

**gracias akane** - dijo ryoga sonriente

**saotome su pedido un saske y unos Okonomiyakis espero y los disfrute** - dijo fría

**gracias cariño por eso te adoro** - dijo riendo ranma

y a si pasaron el tiempo pidiendo comida akane se porto muy bien con todos excepto con ranma ya terminaron como alas 9:30 se fueron akane acabo su trabajo y se preparaba para irse a su casa mientras pensaba " nunca pensé encontrármelo a qui lo único bueno de esta noche es que volví a ver a ryoga extrañaba a mi mejor amigo " termino de arreglar sus cosas y salio por la puerta de empleados camino máximo asta la calle cuando la jalaron y la metieron en un auto rojo muy lujoso y le ponían el cinturon no dio tiempo no de empezar a quitarse el cinturon de seguridad cuando empezó a arrancar el carro volteo y vi quien la avía secuestrado no era mas ni menos que RANMA SAOTOME no tardo mucho el auto en detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en un edificio lujosisimo se quedo viendo asombrada cuando de repente sintió como la cargaban como un costal de papas y serraban el auto se subieron por el elevador casi corriendo el secuestrador apretó un botos y subieron asta ahora akane se mantenía en sock cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar y a reclamar ranma ya la estaba metiendo en su departamento y cerrando la puesta con seguro por fin la bajo con mucho cuidado colocando la en el piso pasaron 3 segundos cuando se oyó

**QUE TE PASA SAOTOME QUE DERECHO TIENES DE SECUESTRARME EE** - dijo akane furiosa

**tranquila akane solo quiero proponerte un trato y si quieres aceptas o no y ya seras libre** - dijo ranma calmado mientas veía como akane se tranquilizaba

**esta bien saotome dime que trato**-dijo akane cansada

**recuerdas que estuvimos comprometidos ase años y te deje** - dijo ranma

**y con un hijo** - reclamo akane

**UN HIJO! yo te deje con un hijo no akane no puede ser posible porque nunca me lo dijiste** - dijo ranma sorprendido

**claro se lo dije primero a tu mejor amiga y ella al otro día me dijo que ya te avía dicho que tendríamos un hijo después te fuiste pensé que no querías a tu hijo** - dijo akane muy dolida no le gustaba tocar el tema de su hijo le traía recuerdos y la asían entristecer

**bueno ukyo jamas me dijo nada** - dijo ranma muy desanimado- **y donde esta mi hijo**- pregunto ranma

**murió después de que te fuiste un mes después por accidente resbale por las escaleras fue muy fuerte el golpe y caí de inmediato me llevaron con el doctor tofu pero ya era demasiado tarde murió mi bebe** - dijo triste akane

ranma no sabia que contestar , el saber que perdió un hijo lo asía sentir mal pero de inmediato se acordó de la propuesta que le iba a hacer -**akane tal ves ese mal rato te lo pueda compensar solo es cosa de que aceptes**- al ver que akane lo vio atenta decidió continuar- **voy a ser papa pero la madre no quiere saber nada de el**- dijo iba a continuar pero akane lo interrumpido

**estas insinuando que quieres que tome su lugar para compensar la perdida de mi hijo o que?**-akane no podía creer que ese tipo que con el que avía estado comprometida y una ves lo llego a amar podía ser tan cínico

**la verdad si preferiría que fueras tu a cualquier otra por eso te busque**- respondió- **ademas podrías dejar de trabajar en el bar ademas te pagaría muy bien por ser su madre y así podrías ayudar a tu familia en sus gastos si no quieres ser mi mujer no importa pero si deberías actuar rápido el niño nace en 2 semanas**- dijo ranma muy serio

**déjame pensarlo por lo mientras déjame ir ya a mi casa se preocuparan por mi** - dijo akane aburrida ya se quería ir a su casa tenia sueño

**vale te llevo pero lo piensas déjame tu teléfono, mira escribe lo aquí** - le dijo dándole su celular

akane escribio el numero y luego dijo- **ya esta es toy en mi casa asta las 8:00 de la noche si se te ofrece algo ahora llévame a mi casa**- dijo akane

y se fueron al carro akane subio ranma igual y el viaje fue silencioso llegaron y se despidieron

**adiós ranma**- dijo akane fría

**adiós akane que descanses** - dijo ranma alegre "espero que acepte o tendré que recurrir al plan B "

y se fue de nuevo a su departamento  
para dormir y esperar la respuesta de akane

mientas que akane se acostó a ver cual seria su respuesta

_CONTINUARA..._

BUENO A QUI ESTA MI CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MM SEGÚN YO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POQUITO LARGA PERO NOSE DEPENDE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN ESPERO Y LES GUSTE COMO AMI ESTE CAPITULO

A SI LES REPONDO SUS REVIEW

**Vanessamc** : LOSE TUBE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI FINC ESTA VES

**Ronoel** : ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FINC Y SE QUE NO TE GUSTO QUE SE MURIERA EL BEBE PERO ASI PODRA AKANE TENERLE ODIO A RANMA Y ASER QUE RANMA SE ESFUERSE MAS POR RECUPERARLA

UNA COSA MAS

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS COMO LOS MALOS Y TRATARE DE MEJORAR EN LO QUE USTEDES CREAN QUE ESTOY FALLANDO Y LES AGRADEZCO POR LEER MI FINC

SAYONARA


	3. QUE! estoy casada y una casa nueva

HOLA YA ESTA AQUÍ LA ACTUALISACION ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE

QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A LA FAVULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY SIN MAS QUE DESIR PROCEDEMOS A LEER

**Aaaaa**- los personajes hablan

"aaaaaa"- los personajes piensan

(aaaa) doy mi comentario

Era una linda mañana en nerima akane como siempre salió a correr pero no tranquila ya que segia pensado en la propuesta de ranma regreso a su casa y encontró a todos despiertos eso era raro en fin entro y dijo

**Ya llegue-** dijo akane quitándose los zapatos entonces vio a kasumi llorar y pregunto –que pasa hermana porque lloras-pregunto preocupada

**Es que lo que pasa es de que nos quieren quitar el dojo al parecer papa aposto el dojo y perdio y necesitamos ese dinero para hoy al parecer le dieron una semana para que lo juntara pero papa no lo ha juntado ni la mitad asi que nos quitaran el dojo** – dijo kasumi llorando

**Yo consigo el dinero para hoy no te preocupes y cuanto es por cierto**- pregunto akane ya tenía desidido que iva a aser para que salvaran el dojo

**Son 1,5000 yens como los conseguirás** – pregunto kasumi parando de llorar

**Yo ce hermana pero no es nada malo te lo juro**- dijo akane despreocupada

**Está bien hermana confió en ti-** dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

_"ya tome una decisión todos por ayudar a mi familia"_ pensó akane mientras se subía a bañar

La mañana paso tranquila sin ningún inconveniente kasumi informo en el desayuno que akane iba a dar el dinero necesario para pagar la suma de dinero nadie pregunto cómo lo sacaría sabían que si lo preguntaban a akane no les respondería paso la mañana rápido y ya era medio día cuando ranma llamo y le dijo que se verían en un café a unas cuadras de su casa akane acepto y se fue muy areglada a donde fuera no le gustaba ir fodonga (lose es que no encontré otra palabra)

Llego a la hora acordada y lo vio sentado ahí con su vestuario típico y se sentó con el y entonces el dijo

**Bien ya tienes una respuesta de lo que te propuse- ** pregunto ranma impaciente

**Si está bien acepto pero necesito la cantidad de 1,5000yens para hoy** –dijo akane con indiferencia

**Ranma quedo sorprendido como le podía pedir tan poco pero bueno respondio** – esta bien pero para que los quieres- pregunto interesado

**Para que te importa solo págame y ya me voy con tigo** - dijo akane no le gustaba que le preguntaran por sus asuntos

**Bueno bueno aquí esta** – dijo entregándole la suma de la cantidad en un cheque - **bueno ya este paso por ti a las 4 pm arregla ropa todo lo que tienes que llevar entendido**- dijo ranma feliz

**Esta bien pero vámonos ya porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer**- dijo akane apurándolo y levantándolo

La llevo a su casa y se fue akane le dio el dinero a kasumi y le dijo el trato que avía echo le dijo que no le digiera a nadie sobre lo sucedido kasumi accedió y le dijo que se cuidara mucho arreglo sus cosas y justo a las 4 pasaron por ella bajo le dio sus maletas a ranma y se subió al carro y le dijo

**Hoye akane necesito que firmes un acuerdo si espera mantener tu promesa**- dijo ranma temeroso

**Sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas pero como quieras**- dijo akane con tono frio

**Bien entonces vámonos no quiero hacer esperar** – ranma callo al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir

**A quien no quieres hacer esperar ranma**- pregunto akane curiosa

**A nadie jejeje solo son asuntos de la empresa**- ranma rio nervioso

**A si olvidaba que ahora eres un hombre de negocios **-dijo kane en tono ironico

**Tanto me detestas akane** – pregunto ranma

**Si más de lo que te imaginas saotome vámonos ya** – dijo akane

Y así acelero akane vio que se dirigieron al registro civil

**Que pasa que asemos aquí –** pregunto akane

**Pues mis hermanas nos están esperando tendremos que firmar aquí el documento** – dijo ranma nervioso

**Está bien pero no entiendo porque tus hermanas tienen que estar aquí**-dijo akane

**Basta de preguntas solo ay que entrar tengo cosas que aser en la oficinarecuerdas-** dijo ranma y salieron del auto cerro y entraron al registro civil

Akane saludo a sus hermanas ranma le dijo a señor quesolo quería que firmaran y así lo hicieron primero firmo akane luego ranmay luego sus hermanas ranko , yuka y azusa

**Ya está me voy a la oficina akane** – dijo ranma y se marcho

A akane le dieron los papeles para que los firmara leyó cada hoja y solo ranko se quedó con ella lo leyó y quería estalla de ira fue a la oficina de ranma la trataron de detener pero no pudieron asi que entro ala oficinaentonses ranma dijo – **te tardaste mi querida akane siéntate junto ami hermana** – dijo ranma tranquilo

**MALDITO SAOTOME COMO PUDISTE O DEBERIA DESIR MI AMOR** - dijo akane enojada estaba echando humo – **quiero que anules estos documentos ahora mismo no quiero ser tu esposa**- dijo akane

Ranma estaba divertido con la escena estaba molestando más a akane así que para asarla enojarse más agrego**-tranquila mi amor no te preocupes no estés nerviosa asta si quieres podemos tener nuestra noche de bodas**-dijo ranma divertido

**Maldito saotome**- dijo akane y salio de la oficina pero tuvo que regresar

Al verla regresar ranma rio nuevamente – **no me digas amor que no sabes donde esta nuestra casa ¿cierto?**

**Cállate saotome me jor llévame ya** – dijo la señora saotome

**Esta bien mi amor pero no te enojes vamos mi amor- **dijo ranma agarrándole el brazo- **hermanita te dejo a la empresa a cargo si al menos asta que salga del hospital esta mujer de seguro me noquea** – dijo ranma riéndose

Azusa no podía evitar reírse pero al ver la cara de su cuñada callo – **perdón querida pero este hombre cada tontería que dice jajajaj** – y así se fueron los señores saotome

Después de el viaje fue un poco largo en silencio incomodo ranma dejo a akane en la casa cuando salió del coche se sorprendió al ver la casa que en lugar de eso era una mansión tenía 5 recamas arriba y 5 abajo una piscina en cada baño un yacusi tenía 4 baños una sala de juegos era asombrosa además de una cocina enorme una sala y un comedor

** Bueno mi amor espero que te guste la casa donde vivimos pensé llevarte al departamento pero era muy chico además necesitamos más privacidad asi nadie nos oirá** – dijo ranma mientas la abrazaba por la espalda

** Ni lo sueñes ya te dije que no seré tu mujer si estoy aquí es porque tu me lo pediste así que me voy a MI habitación y espero que no MOLESTES**- dijo akane mientras entraba a la casa

**Esta bien pero mañana empieza todo quiero que mañana conozcas a la madre del niño** – dijo ranma serio

**Debo recordarte que la madre del niño seré yo asi que no quiero que vuelvas a decir que es ella entendido**- dijo akane entrando en la casa

_" me quedo más que claro mi amor pero lo que no entiendes que te quiero solo para mi "_ el chico sabía que el día siguiente sería un día difícil

ESTE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PERO TENGO MUCHO QUE ASER OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO

SIN MAS QUE DESIR ADIOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	4. ¿akane tiene un hijo?

**¿AKANE TIENE UN HIJO?**

HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO MI FIC PASADO SOLO LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE ALA MARAVILLOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

LOSE ME E TARDADO UN POQUITO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO DIGAMOS QUE MI MAMA NO LE GUSTARON MIS CALIFICACIONES Y ME CASTIGO CON EL INTERNET PERO BUENO ME DOY UNA ESCAPA DITA PARA SUBIR EL CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER

aaaa- cuando ablan

"aaaa"- cuando piensan

(aaaaa) lo que yo opino

Era una tranquila mañana en nerima como ya avía dicho ranma se paro muy temprano y ordeno que despertaran a akane así es no lo avía dejado dormir con el porque ,porque cuando intento entrar le serró la puerta en la cara y el se tubo que ir a otro cuarto, pero después pues de unos minutos se oyó como despertaban a akane y se bajo a desayunar

* * *

**señorita akane por las ordenes de el señor ranma tiene que despertar**- dijo la cansadamente sirvienta se tardo en despertarla

akane despertó con su largo pelo atado en una coleta siempre lo asia para dormir pero amaneció un poco despeinad y dijo - **no te preocupes en un momento estaré lista**- dijo akane amable no quería ser mala con la sirvienta pero ranma se las iba a pagar sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba que la despertaran

como ya no quedaba mas que ah ser se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño y para su suerte una tina sabia que se iba a tardar mucho bañándose a si que quería ah ser rabiar a ranma por todo lo que a vía hecho se desvistió y entro  
1/2 después se seco y se puso unos ye-ns y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo y aparte unos tenis que le gustaban mucho porque la asían sentir cómoda y se peino y se puso su moño ( como en el anime)y bajo

* * *

al bajar vio a ranma esperándola en el comedor con su ropa típica pero paresia un poco enojado- **vaya tu creo que que para hacer algo tan sencillo te podrías tardar tanto-** dijo ranma con un el seño fruncido

**y creo que ya sabias que no me gusta que me despierten** - dijo akanecon ironía frunciendo el seño

ranma solo suspiro -** esta bien estaré en el despacho empieza a desayunar yo ya termine cuando termines vas al despacho provecho** - dijo ranma y ase marcho a su despacho dejando a akane sola

10 minutos después akane estaba enfrente de el despacho y toco para que le dieran el paso le daba curiosidad saber que quería ranma decirle así que toco y le dijeron el adelante y entro

ranma oyó los toquidos y le dio el paso vio como entro le encantaba akane todo ella solo a vía un pequeño problema su carácter pero bueno le divertía serla rabiar vio como se ponía enfrente de su escritorio y la oyó decir

**bueno aquí me tienes para que mas me quieres ademas de ir a conocer ala tipa esa** - dijo akane frunciendo ligeramente el seño

**bueno solo quería comunicarte que mientras que el bebe nasca tendrás que estar en la mansión enserada porque a los medios de comunicación ya saben acerca de tu embarazo**- dijo ranma sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba estar enserada en la mansión ni en ningún lado y tenia miedo de su reacio

**esta bien pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo saber que odio estar enserada en un solo lugar** - reprochando le akane a ranma mientras daba vueltas por el despacho

**si lose pero no te preocupes una ves que nasca podrás salir a donde quieras claro tendrás que andarlo trayendo de un lado a otro y**- pero fue interrumpido por akane quien se paro enfrente de el y frunció el seño le encantaba ver su cara enojada pero le gustaba mas ver su sonrisa

**créeme se como ser madre no por nada mi primer trabajo fue como niñera a si que no me tienes que decir que hacer , al contrario tu debes aprender a como ser un buen padre ni creas que voy a asearme cargo de todo**- dijo akane no se iba a dejar que se encargara de todo ella sola tal ves por eso le gustaba a ranma

**de acuerdo de todas maneras yo soy el padre y no te dejare que a gas todo sola de acuerdo**-dijo ranma pero se le quedo viendo la cara de satisfacción de akane pero sabia que lo que estaba pensando hacer le traería consecuencias a si que la agarro desprevenida y la beso

y como se lo esperaba akane le dio un buen golpe en el estomago-**estas idiota ni creas que voy a ser una mas de tantas que tienes por ai**- a akane no le avía gustado nada lo que le avían echo y frunció el seño mas al ver como el sel e formaba una sonrisa en el rostro eso la asía enojar mas

**querida quiero que entiendas que tu no eres una mas solo quiero que tu seas la única y que te dejes querer pero tu nada mas no te dejas**- dijo ranma y puso una sonrisa al ver la cara que estaba poniendo akane le encantaba ver como se enojaba pero ya era mucha dibercion por el momento a si que cambio de tema -** mejor ya vamos que tengo que ir ala oficina**

**si no abalaras tanto tal ves ya estaríamos de regreso** -dijo akane un poco ya mas calmada

* * *

poco después ellos ya estaba enfrente del departamento  
**bueno aquí es donde vive kodachi es mejor que te prepares en un poco rara**-dijo ranma calmado

**si no te preocupes ya e estado tratando con personas raras**- dijo akane viendo de reojo a ranma

**bien a llegado el momento** - dijo ranma mientras tocaba la puerta  
inmediatamente abrieron y vieron a una chica de su edad con un embarazo bastante notorio - **pasen rápido no quiero que se den cuenta de mi embarazo**- ella ya sabia que la irían a visitar

**por dios kodachi si alguien nose a dado cuenta de tu embarazo es porque esta ciego**- dijo el chico de la trenza con ironía

**si si como sea esta sera la madre del niño** - pregunto viendo de arriba a abajo a akane

**fíjate que esta tiene su nombre y si sera la madre que del niño que quieres abandonar**- dijo akane dándole la espalda

**vaya tiene su carácter pero no te preocupes en cuanto este mocoso nasca sera todo tuyo y falta muy poco** - dijo kodachi

**eso espero porque no quiero seguir viendo la cara de bestia que tienes sin mas que decir ya me voy no quiero estar a qui así que me voy**- dijo akane avanzando asta la puerta y seguida por ranma muy feliz por que alguien ya avía puesto en su lugar a kodachi

* * *

Dos semanas avían pasado desde el encuentro de akane y kodachi afortunadamente para ambas el bebe estaba a punto de nacer para no levantar sospechas el parto tenia que ser en la casa que ranma y akane compartían la chica ya se a vía resignado a ser la esposa del empresario pero le seguiria dando batalla  
una ves que el parto paso el doctor salio a informarle a ranma -** felicidades señor saotome usted es padre de un hermoso varón**- dijo el doctor feliz mientras se quitaba lo huantes y tapa bocas

**ranma lo miro y dijo - gracias doctor es una excelente noticia-** dijo ranma feliz

- **genial ya soy madre** - decía akane emocionada mientras entraba a la habitación

-**imagino que esto es confidencial no saotome nadie debe enterarse cierto**- el doctor era amigo de la familia a si que ya estaba enterado de la situación

**ranma puso una cara seria viendo al doctor a los ojos- a si es nadie debe enterarse es un secreto espero y puedas guardarlo a menos que quieras que ventile algunos secretos tuyos y a ti se que a ti te iría peor**- dijo ranma serio

el doctor se puso tenso**-vamos saotome yo solo quería confirmar mis dudas no seas tan rudo no quiero afectar la amistad que existe entre nosotros**

**Eso espero ryu eso espero** - dijo ranma un poco serio pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios

**por cierto kodachi me dijo que quería irse de a qui lo antes posible si es a si debe quedarse por lo menos el día de hoy y mañana se podría ir claro que debe tener ciertos cuidados**-el doctor no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpió una vos

**si tiene algunas recomendaciones para ella díselas a kodachi yo no me are cargo lo único que me interesa es el niño supongo que le deben hacer cheque os o algo a si si es a si akane debería ir con tigo**- decia ranma se veía que tenia un plan

**tienes un plan cierto**- el doctor sabia que saotome siempre tenia un plan bajo la manga

**a si es , necesito que consigas alguna cama en una habitación de la clínica mejor dicho que sea donde estén las personas que dieron a luz , akane deberá entrar ai y acostarse en la cama daremos la información a los médicos que mi hijo ya nació lo llevaran a los cuneros después de un rato lo dan a alta salimos los dos con el bebe en brazos y a si sera mas creíble que akane es la madre de mi hijo-** ranma estaba mas que seguro que su plan no podría fallar

-** sera un poco complicado pero lo intentaremos saotome no te preocupes ranma**- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

* * *

media hora mas tarde todo estaba listo,kodachi se a via quedado en casa con una enfermera y los muchachos se a vian ido con el doctor y el bebe al hospital ,los medios esperaban afuera del hospital ala pareja todos querían tener la exclusiva

**bueno todo esta echo , los medios estan vueltos locos quieren entrar ala fuerza**- desia el doctor con un poco de felicidad

**ya veo, eso me conviene, creo que es ora de dar de alta a *mi mujer* no cres** - a ranma le disgustaban los hospitales

**ranma no seas desesperado hombre ,un es pronto trata de calmarte, ve a la cafetería comprate algo y de paso le compras algo a ella, también ya se choco**- desial el doctor mientras veía como el joven saotome se iba de un lado a otro en círculos

**y el niño** - dijo ranma con impaciencia enserio no le gustaba estar en los hospitales

- **en estos momentos esta con akane , tenia hambre tuvimos que conseguir leche en polvo ,fuiste tan descuidado no trajiste nada, también compramos pañales y esos van a tu cuenta-** dijo el doctor un poco serio pero calmado

- **no te preocupes por eso , sabes que , mejor voy a verlos** - desia ranma con impaciencia

**esta bien yo te llevo sigeme**- decía el doctor calmado viendo como ranma lo seguía inasistente casi esta va corriendo

una ves en la habitación ranma se maravillo con la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos-"_seguramente así se u viera visto con nuestro bebe , con nuestro verdadero bebe fui un idiota al dejarla"-_ ranma se lamentaba con eso ,pensaba que nunca lo iba a olvidar pero a ora lo aria mucho mejor esta ves no la dejaría ir

**oye saotome , yo ya quiero irme de a qui , ya no quiero estar en este lugar**- desia akane aburrida y desesperada de estar ai mientras arrullaba al bebe con mucho cuidado

**yo menos , ya me quiero ir a casa** - dijo ranma con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro por ver a akane cargar al niño pero el tono de su vos desesperado

**¿cuanto tiempo estará a con nosotros esa tipa? me molesta su presencia**- desia akane mientras fruncia el seño

**amor , créeme ami también pero debe reposar por lo menos una semana , luego se va**- dijo ranma con tono un poco cariñoso

**en primera no me llames amor en segunda , fácilmente puedes conseguirle un departamento, no la quiero cerca de mi ni del niño**- dijo akane apretando un poco mas fuerte al pequeño que tenia en brazos

**si tienes razón , creo que se podrá quedar en el departamento que tengo en la ciudad, ordenare que se la lleven, ademas , tengo una deuda con ella, quiere la casa de hokaido y 60, 000 yens para poder mantenerse durante un tiempo , seguramente después me pedirá mas, o bien se conseguirá un hombre rico al cual podrá engatusar, si caí yo, pueden caer mas**- dijo ranma pensando y con una sonrisa en el rostro

**de eso no ay duda , pero que no se atreva a hacer algo contra yoshiro** - dijo akane viendo al niño el cual ya se avia quedado dormido

**quien es yoshiro** - dijo ranma con celos en su voz no toleraba que SU mujer abalara de otro hombre

**el bebe ¿quien mas ?**- dijo akane al sando una seja viendo como ranma se confundía se veía tan lindo confundido

**¿he?, el bebe se llama a si, no esta mal, pero podrías haberme consultado** - dijo ranma mas calmado la podría compartir con su hijo pero solo un poquito

antes de que akane pudiera decir algo el doctor entro**-miren a qui, esta toda, la información del bebe,esta anotado el nombre de yoshiro, midió 51 cm, peso 3,600 , tuvo calificación de 9.5,esta bastantee sanito y demos gracias a que se parezca al papa**,- eso ultimo causo gracia a los saotome - **a por cierto , ya pueden irse , pueden salir por la puerta trasera si quieren, casi no ay prensa en esa parte**. -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

**si es lo mejor me siento cansado , como para poder responder las preguntas de los medios**- dijo ranma con aburrimiento y cansancio en su voz

**me imagino ven vamos casi no ay trabajo**- dijo el doctor saliendo por la puesta viendo como los seguía ranma cargando a akane en brazos y akane cargaba al bebe con mucho cuidado

una ves que salieron los chicos solo pasaron por algunos fotógrafos y algunos reporteros que estaban en el lugares fue bastante fácil llegar ala limusina que estaba y sin mayor problema se fueron a casa a descansar

sin embargo en otro lugar de la ciudad 2 personas estaba sorprendidas por la noticia que acababan de ver, mejor dicho estaba sorprendidas por ver a la protagonista de esta

**eso si que me dejo con la boca habierta que guardadito , se lo tenia nuestra hermanita , conque a si consiguió el dinero- **desia naviki

**akane tiene sus razones naviki el dinero para el dojo solo me molesta que no nos aya contado nada**- dijo naviki viendo la televicion

**asi k nos ayudo con el dojo y se fue y a mi si me aviso asi que dejala naviki**- dijo kasumi con tranquilidad

**no porque no me contó pero , precinto que hoy mi hermana tendrá visitas**- dijo naviki cruzando los brazos

**¿ cres que sea buena idea? ase dos semanas que no la vemos pero ya la extraño**- dijo kasumi con un poco de preocupación

**kasumi claro que lo es , al fin y al cavo somos sus hermanas ,a si que prepara tus cosas nos vamos en media hora**

ASTA A QUI ES EL CAPITULO LOSE ME TARDE PERO YA DI MIS RAZONES ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO  
SE TAMBIÉN QUE E TENIDO FATAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA PERO ENSERIO ESTOY TRATANDO DE MEJORAR Y NO TENGO WORD A SI QUE NO SE CORRIGE ME TARDO EN CORREGIR PALABRA Y PALABRA ASTA QUE ME SALGA BIEN  
BUENO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEW BUENOS Y MALOS


	5. mucas visitas MUY inesperadas

HOLA AMIGOS A QUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA Y COMO YA LES DIJE QUE NO PUEDO SUBIR EL FIC DIARIO Y AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y ME DAN RECOMENDACIONES PARA MEJORAR EL FIC LES DIGO QUE TAL VES CAMBIE UN POQUITO LA PERSONALIDAD DE NUESTRO PERSONAJES PERO TODO TIENE UNA CAUSA

A SI FELICES VACACIONES

-aaa- cuando ablan

"aaa"cuando piensan

(lo que opino)

SIN MAS A LEER

-**por fin llegamos mi amor**- dijo ranma mientras se sentaba en el sillón

**si saotome , pero ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas mi amor ,y van como mil veces que me lo dices**- dice akane mientras se centava junto a el ,mientras cargaba al bebe

**tanto te importa que te diga mi amor que hasta cuentas las veces que te lo digo, me debes amar mucho para hacer eso**- dice ranma con una sonrisa picara

**ay no ranma por favor no empieces si ahora tenemos un problema-** dijo akane mientras se levantaba con el bebe en brazos dormido y subía las escaleras - **mejor dicho 2 problemas** - dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y dejaba al bebe en medio de la cama y se acostó de un lado

ranma la seguía y se acostó del otro lado y pregunto - **¿cuales son los problemas?**- dijo con curiosidad

**el primero que quiero que saques a kodachi de esta casa lo antes posible** -dijo akane muy seria-** no quiero que se acerque entendido a yoshiro -**dijo levantándose y poniéndose de pie al lado de el , el también se levanto y respondió

**ya lo se akane yo tampoco quiero que este a qui mañana mismo la enviare al departamento que te dije**- dijo ranma tranquilo- cual es el segundo problema - dijo con curiosidad

**si lo de kodachi espero que lo cumplas** - dijo akane y tomo aire - **el segundo problema es que** - suspiro - **no compramos nada para el bebe ¿que vamos a hacer?¿ donde va a dormir? los pañales la leche faltan muchas cosas estoy preocupada debemos preparar todo saotome**- dijo akane preocupada

**ya tranquila akane hoy mismo vamos a comprar lo que falta ademas de donde dormirá pues yo ya avía comprado una cuna lo demás no e comprado nada pero bueno lo podemos comprar si solo ay que organizarnos** -dijo ranma muy MUY calmado para el gusto de akane

**enserio enserio ay no que BAKA eres eres el mas baka del mundo**- dijo akane desesperada - **como vamos a salir si no podemos llegar ala es quina sin que una bola de paparaccios nos rodean con muchas preguntas por dios ranma piensa** - dijo MUY MUY desesperada

**si bueno ya tranquila si amor ahora mando a una sirvienta por leche y pañales pero tranquilizante claro que lo demás que necesita lo compraremos después la bañera y las demás cosas las compramos si** - dijo ranma caminando hacia la puerta tranquilo pero nervioso por la preocupación de su esposa

**si ranma hoy dormirá en la habitación que esta al lado de mi si quiero estar al pendiente de todo** - dijo akane un poco menos "nerviosa"(cof cof histérica cof cof )

**si mi amor mi vida mi lindura mi marimacho**- dijo con ranma intencion de ahcerla enojar y saliendo lo mas rapido posible antes que que le dieran una palisa

* * *

después de lo ocurrido en la platica con kasumi y nabiki estan enfrente de la casa de la nueva familia saotome

**oye nabiki como conseguiste la dirección de akane**- dijo kasumi inocentemente mientas veía a nabiki

**hermana yo tengo mis contactos ok** - dijo nabiki agregando en su mente _"claro que en las noticias lo dijeron "_- pensó volteo a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa- **bien vamos ya quiero que nuestra hermana me explique esto -** dijo avanzando a la puerta y toco el timbre

_**din don din don** _- el timbre

salio una chica de cabello largo negro azulado una piel blanca y un bebe en brazos vio quien era y dijo:

**nabiki , kasumi que hacen a qui** - dijo akane muy sorprendida mientas las veía con asombro

**no nos invitas a pasar hermanita** - dijo nabiki viendo al bebe en brazos de su hermana

**claro pasen** - dijo akane asiéndose a un lado para permitirles pasar la guió ala sala donde se sentaron y espesaron a charlar

**que tal hermana sorprendida-** dijo nabiki con una sonrisa

**si bueno un poco** - y se le quedo viendo a kasumi quien no le quitaba la vista de encima al bebe - **quieres cargarlo hermana**- dijo akane con una gran sonrisa extendiendo los brazos hacia kasumi

**puedo enserio me dejarías**- dijo kasumi muy emocionada mientras cargaba al bebe - **que mono es esta lindo y tan pequeño como se llama** - dijo con una gran sonrisa

**se llama yoshiro verdad que si esta muy mono salio igual a su papa**- dijo emocionada pero de inmediato se tapo la boca y volteo a ver a nabiki

**si hermana y quien es el papa** - dijo con ironía nabiki hacer cadoce a akane y viéndola a los ojos - **vamos dime por algo somos hermanas no** - dijo con una sonrisa

**akane me prestas al bebe le quiero ir a dar una vuelta por la casa si mientras tu le explicas todo a nabiki** -dijo kasumi mirando con miedo a sus hermanas sabia que esas dos cuando discutían eran una bomba apunto de explotar

**a si hermana no lo saques de la casa o te atropellaran una bola de paparaccis** - dijo akane con una sonrisa mientras veía a kasumi

**claro no lo sacare** - dijo kasumi retirándose de la habitación y subía las escalera mientras le susurraba al bebe - **va monos no ay que ver como empieza la tercera guerra mundial por culpa de esas dos** - y así se fue a dar un recorrido por la casa

**muy bien ahora que no esta kasumi quien es el maldito papa-** dijo nabiki impaciente

**es es es**- akane esta nerviosa sabia que su hermana esta enojada por no a verle contado nada hasta ahora se armo de valor y dijo - **bueno el es**

**soy yo querida cuñadita** -dijo ranma quien iba entrando ala habitación mientras caminaba a donde estaban esas dos

**ya lo sabia cuñadito solo quería hacer sufrir a mi hermana pero me arruinaste mi plan pero bueno esto se recompensa solo dame $500 yens** - dijo nabiki muy calmada mientras extendía la mano

**por favor nabiki ya no me vas a hacer tus chantajes pero dime que acaso no me odias como tu hermana-**dijo sorprendido ranma mientras veía a nabiki

**no te diré a menos que me des $200 yens y te diré** - dijo extendiendo la mano

ranma la miro sorprendido _"que esta mujer nunca cambiara_" -**esta bien** - le dio el dinero y dijo - **bueno dame el reporte de todo lo que paso mientas yo no estaba y te doy otros $500 yens-** dijo calmado

**bien después de que te fuiste mi hermana tubo como ya sabrás un accidente donde perdió a su hijo luego de eso tubo como 4 novios ,la familia comprendió todo menos nuestro padre del cual cuando se entere le dará un infarto vendrá y te matara pero no te preocupes eso sera después y kasumi y yo no te odiamos porque sabemos que en el corazón no se manda pero bueno los únicos que te odian son mi papa y akane-** dijo muy tranquila nabiki extendiendo una ves mas la mano

ranma le dio el dinero mientras pensaba "_que baka soy se me avía olvidado eso que iba a platicar con akane de nuestro hijo tranquilo mantén las apariencias acuérdate de la bronca que le vas a armar cuando ponga proceso mi plan B_"( a si es es que de seguro algunos querían saber cual era el plan B de ranma pues lo van a ver )ranma salio de sus pensamientos y pregunto - **y el bebe -** no lo avía visto

**aa si se lo llevo kasumi a dar una vuelta por la casa ahora viene no te preocupes** - por fin akane aviar hablado - **y bien ya traéis lo que faltaba** - dijo akane recuperando su nerviosismo ( cof cof histeria cof cof )

**a si ya esta en tu cuarto** -dijo ranma dándole un pequeño codazo a naviki que entendió perfectamente la señal que emanaba sus ojos decia "**ayuda a que este con ella**"esa mirada se la avía dedicado miles de beses cuando ellos estaban prometidos y decidió ayudarlo como en los viejos tiempos

**oye hermana que acaso no duermen juntos**- pregunto inocente mente nabiki viendo a su hermana

**por supuesto que NO yo no duermo con el** -dijo akane muy asustada por lo que podría pasar

**pues todo el mundo sabe que estan casados es ilógico que no duerman juntos o no cuñadito**- dijo naviki

**por supuesto es ilógico**- dijo ranma sonriendo esta noche dormiría con ella gracias a su querida cuñada nabiki

**ni creas que dormiré contigo ni en un millón de años me niego ni aunque fuera la cura de cualquier maldición me niego rotundamente-** dijo akne muy decidida

**bueno bueno entonses le dire a kuno donde vives ahora**- dijo con picardia nabiki - **y sabes perfectamente que lo cumplo porque es mi deber como hermana y cuñada es hacer que tu y ranma se comporten como una pareja por lomenos en eso** - dijo tranquila

**esta bien esta bien pero por favor no llames a kuno sabes que es un dolor de cabeza** - dijo akane resignada y nerviosa no quería dormir con el sabia que esta noche no pasaría nada enserio NADA entre ellos todavía lo odiaba bastante

ranma quiso preguntar porque accedía con tal de que no le dijera nada a kuno pero primero lo mas importante- **quien es kuno**- dijo ranma con un poco de celos por que nadie podía acercarse a SU esposa

naviki iba a responder cuando entro kasumi ala habitación y dijo - **akane el bebe ya se durmió donde lo dejo que ya me canse jaja pero es un encanto**- akane dio gracias a que viniera kasumi la avía salvado - **a hola ranma que tal as estado-** dijo dándole una sonrisa

**bien kasumi y veo que tu también** - dijo ranma calmado- **y bien quien es ku** - fue interrumpido por akane

**ranma podrías traer la cuna del bebe a qui**- dijo akane nerviosa esta ves si nerviosa no histérica mientras kasumi le entregaba el bebe a akane

**si claro** - dijo ranma y subió corriendo 10 segundos después ya esta abajo con la cuna -** a qui esta** - akane dejo al bebe en la cuna y otra ves intento preguntar -** quien es ku**

_**din dog din dog**_ el timbre

**yo voy a abrir** -dijo ranma mientas que akane se volteo a ver a nabiki y le dijo

**- ni te atrevas a decirle quien es kuno entendido nabiki**- dijo akane

**esta bien pero dame $500 yens** - dijo extendiendo la mano

**esta bie a qui estan** - dijo dándole $500 yens y volteo a ver a kasumi- **por favor kasumi no le digas quien es kuno si** - dijo con una mirada suplicante akane

**esta bien hermana no te preocupes no le dire nada** - dijo angelical como siempre kasumi  
**bien gracias** -y entonces akane sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda pero no era ranma era una señora

**akane hija como as estado** -dijo nodoka la mama de ranma mientras aflojaba el abrazo

**señora nodoka que sorpresa bien y usted** - dijo akane feliz y sorprendida ella quería mucho a la señora nodoka

**bien hija pero no me digas señora dime tía si** -dijo la señora nodoka feliz - **a si espera ranma ranko vengan acá-** dijo y se les puede ver que tanto ranko como ranma traían un pilar de cosas cada uno - **mira akane en cuanto me entere que tenia un nieto compre todo esto mira una bañera** - quitando le de la espalda a ranko- **también una silla para comer** - queriéndosela a ranma y así sucesivamente - **jabón y sácate para bañarlo , mucha comida de bebe guerber y todo eso ,una cangurera una carriola** - bueno muchas cosas asta que dejaron libres a los dos pequeños saotomes -** bien hija que te parecen** - dijo emocionada

**excelente tía nodoka me encantan** - dijo akane - **quiere conocer a su nieto** - dijo akane feliz sus nervios (cof insisto cof histeria cof) avían terminado

**por supuesto hija** - fue con el bebe que estaba dormido y todos platicaban asta que ranko le hablo a akane

**oye akane** - dijo con una sonrisa mientras tenia una mano escondida bajo la espalda - **te tengo un regalo mira** - y le enseño una bata para dormir que le llegaría asta un poco mas abajo de los muslos delgada y con tirantes- **es para que duermas mejor con estos calores** - dijo guiñándole un ojo a ranma

**gracias enserio muchas gracias** - dijo akane muy feliz siempre quiso una así pero ahora avía un problema ranma tenia que dormir con el pero se olvido de todo para disfrutar

se pasaron todo el día con sus visitas inesperadas se la paso genial todos estaban encantados con el bebe platicaban etc a la hora de comer solo kasumi y nodoka hisieron la comida ya que akane y ranko estaban entretenidas con el bebe comieron tranquilamente y se fueron prometieron después regresar

llego la noche y ranma y akane cenaron y akane le dio de comer al bebe y lo llevo a su nueva cuan que le avían comprado a su querido yoshiroy el durmió como un angelito después se fue a poner su piyama nueva y se dirijo a la habitación que ahora compartía con ranma abrió y se encontró con un ranma des...

BIEN ASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS HOY ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FINC LO SE SOY MALA COMO ESTARA RANMA AKANE SE SORPRENDE COMO YA SABEN ESPERO SUS REWIS BUENOS Y MALOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO BAY Y ACTUALISARE LO MAS PRONTO


	6. una noche rara y un poco de celos

HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO Y SE SORPRENDERÁN MUCHO CON LO QUE ESCRIBÍ PERO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LES ENCANTE COMO AMI SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A LA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SIN MAS QUE DECIR A A LEER

"aaa" - cuando hablan

aaaa- cuando piensan

(algún comentario mio)

SIN MAS A CONTINUAR

EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR

llego la noche cenaron y akane le dio de comer al bebe y lo llevo a su nueva cuan que le avían comprado a su querido yoshiroy el durmió como un angelito despues se fue a poner su piyama nueva y se dirigió a la habitación que ahora compartía con ranma abrió y se encontró con un ranma des...

* * *

desnudo bueno esa no era la palabra se podría decir CASI desnudo solo tenia una toalla se notaba que apenas se acababa de bañar los nervios de akane estaban al máximo no podía creer lo que veia tenia un estupendo físico no podía negarlo lo miro a la cara definitivamente le encantaba pero que pensaba ella lo odiaba se decía así misma una y otra ves no lo podía amar ese hombre destoso su vida tanto físicamente como sentimental NO lo podía volver a querer eso si que no no podía por una simple razón lo ODIABA o a lo menos eso ella quería creer

ranma al darse cuenta de que akane lo miraba al principio con mucha atención pero luego sintió que la avía perdido tenia la mirada perdida

se acerco lentamente a ella definitivamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y la abrazo por la espalda no avía tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en esos días porque siempre ella lo golpeaba pero no esta ves no estaría con ella dormirían en la misma cama y estaba seguro que así seria pero aun tenia una duda en la cabeza quien era kuno y va a pensar en probabilidades pero luego se dio cuenta que lo empujaba quiera mas que akane

**-que te pasa saotome no tienes ningún derecho a abrazarme** - dijo akane sorprendida mientras se alejaba algunos pasos de el  
**-claro que si soy tu esposo que otra cosa necesito para hacer eso ahora eres mía -** dijo ranma con tono un poco posesivo  
**-saotome quiero recordarte que tu fuiste quien nos caso sin mi permiso así que yo no soy tuya ni que fuera un objeto y mejor vístete-** dijo akane un poco enfadada no le gustaba que le dijeran que era un objeto  
**-bien ya pero debes entender que eres mi esposa** - dijo ranma mientras entraba al baño  
aja si como no - dijo akane fastidiada mientras se metía ala cama y se cobijaba

ranma que ya avía salido cambiado la miro simplemente era indomable pero el seria el primero en domarla porque ahora ella era SUYA y de nadie mas se acostó y la abrazo por suerte ella ya de avía dormido (si lose como pudo dormirse tan rápido pero bueno)y así durmieron

el reloj marcaba justamente las 3:00 am y el bebe empezo a llorar akane se despertó y trato de levantarse pero un fuerte brazo se lo impedía trato de zafarse pero era imposible sarandio un poco a ranma y empezó a pronunciar su nombre suavemente

(tiene un poco de lemon así que a quien no le guste pueden empezar a leer desde donde termina el sueño de ranma)

_***sueño de ranma***_

**ranma** - esa era la voy de akane que lo llamaba

la busco por las habitaciones asta que la encontró en una se encontró con una akane parada enfrente de la puerta con su camison de dormir tan ligero y tan bonito pensó ranma

**te odio jamas me tocaras** -dijo akane con un tono muy serio en su voz se acerco

**vamos akane te va a gustar**- dijo ranma mientras la acostaba en la cama y subiéndose arriba de ella

**pero tuu-** akane no pudo decir mas ya que ranma la empezó besar en el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda quitando le el camison

**mmm ran ...ranma-** gimio akane

la siguio besando y acarisiando estando apunto de quitarle por completo la ropa interior y de pronto escucho que aakane desia

**-ranma ran ...MA ra...NMA r...ANMA RANMA**

_***fin del sueño de ranma*** _

**-RANMA por dios santo suéltame el bebe esta llorando y llevo minutos tratando de despertarte y tu solo dices incuerensias como *vamos akane te va a gustar* eso que que me va a gustar** - dijo akane enojada y apara colmo todavía no la avía soltado

ranma solo estaba rojo como tomate retiro su brazo en cuanto reacciono y cuanto retiro su brazo akane fue corriendo por el bebe y lo arrullo y lo llevo de nuevo al cuarto que compartía con ranma el bebe se durmió y lo fue a dejar a su cuna volvió a la habitación y encontró a un ranma*dormido* se acostó y se durmió

los primeros rallos del sol le daban en la cara a akane abrió los ojos y se encontró con ranma abrazándola esta ves mas ligeramente quito su brazo con facilidad le quería dar una sorpresa claro que todavía no lo quería solo sabia que iba a pasar toda la vida con el entonces porque no formar una linda amistad se fue ala cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno (si akane aquí si sabe cocinar bueno mas o menos)

ya eran las 9:00 am y ella ya estaba apunto de terminar iso algo variado ,carne ,ramen y de postre gelatina y para tomar jugo o leche para el bebe solo calentó leche iba a subir a despertar a ranma cuando sonó el timbre

abrio la puerta y se encontró con un chico que llevaba una colita se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

**-hola shinosuke** - dijo akane sonriente ese chico le encantaba era muy guapo y era amable

**-hola akane conque si aceptaste la propuesta de ranma ee mm que mal así ya no podre invitarte a salir jeje-** dijo shinosuke con una sonrisa

**ay que dices shinosuke me sonrojas jajaja**- dijo akane muy nerviosa- **ay perdón pasa pasa te quedas a desayunar verdad-** dijo akane todavía sonrojada

**no seria mucha molestia de mi parte claro que no** - dijo shinosuke- **solo vine a ver a ranma y pedirle unos papeles de la empresa**- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veia a akane que todavía tenia la piyama

**anda shinosuke quédate no seria ninguna molestia es mas seria un placer que nos acompañaras** -dijo akane inocente mente

**enserio esta bien solo por ti akane y a ver si algún día de estos sales con migo** -dijo shinosuke con una gran sonrisa de echo le gustaba mucho akane pero estaba casada _"ademas no seria la primera ni la ultima infiel"_- pensó - **bien akane que te parece si salimos este sa-** no termino la frase porque recibió un puñetazo de parte de ranma

**conque quieres salir con mi esposa imbécil ni creas ella es mía entendido solo mía-** dijo ranma mientras le ponía una bata de baño a akane

**pero ranma que te pasa porque le pegas a shinosuke el vino de visita** - dijo akane mientras ayudaba a levantar a shinosuke

**si a visitarte a ti solamente** - dijo ranma mientras veia a shinosuke con mucho pero MUCHO odio no iba a permitir que le quitaran a akane - **bien primo que haces a qui-** dijo ranma muy serio mientas agarraba a akane se la cintura de una manera muy posesiva

**alto ranma shinosuke es tu primo** - pregunto akane confundida ella no savia nada de eso

**si es mi primo jamas lo consiste porque el estaba estudiando en el extranjero**- dijo ranma y agrego entre dientes - **y me alegro**-pero regresando a ver a shinosuke le volvió a preguntar- **que haces a qui** - dijo serio mientras apretaba mas su agarre posesivo

**a si vine por los permisos de construcción y a recordarte que el viernes se celebra nuestra inversión con los tatewaki y debes ir obligatoria mente** - dijo shinosuke sin quitarle la mirada akane

akane al oír el apellido se tenso de inmediato y ranma lo noto y dijo  
**bien shinosuke si eso es todo puedes irte los permisos estan en mi oficina en el escritorio** - dijo ranma muy serio viendo como shinosuke se daba la vuelta

**no espera shinosuke tu me dijiste que te ibas a quedar a comer a si que quédate-** dijo akane cuando vio que shinosuke se iba decidió actuar

**no linda akane sera en otra ocasión ahora esta tu posesivo y super celoso esposo que te parece si lo dejamos para el lunes de la próxima semana** - dijo shinosuke con una sonrisa

**claro que te valla bien shinosuke**-dijo akane mientras le decía adiós con una mano

cuando shinosuke salio de inmediato ranma reacciono - **ni creas que iras con el akane te lo proivo rotundamente no iras** - dijo ranma soltándola

**en nuestro trato jamas dijiste que no podía salir con alguien** - dijo akane mientras ponía la comida en la mesa - **así que puedo salir con quien yo quiera**- dijo akane sentándose

**cierto pero llevaras al niño verdad** - dijo ranma pensando que con eso incomodaría a akane

**claro que lo llevare así tal ves parezcamos una familia-** dijo akane con una sonrisa le gustaba haces enojar a ranma

**no mira hoy estamos a jueves verdad-** dijo y vio como akne acentia -** pues que te párese si me acompañas mañana ala fiesta podrás salir con el y yo me ago cargo del bebe**- dijo ranma serio

**bien pero entonces que aremos con el bebe cuando vallamos ala fiesta lo llevaremos ¿no?**- dijo akane sabia que ranma cumplía con lo que decía bueno aveces

**lo dejaremos con una niñera** - dijo ranma tranquilo

**claro que no ranma no lo vamos a dejar con una niñera no me gusta la idea-** dijo akane frunciendo el seño

**vale entonces lo dejamos con mi mama** -dijo ranma mientras se sentaba y espesaba a comer

**esta bien entonces así estaré tranquila bueno que te párese la comida**- dijo akane porque antes ranma no le gustaba su comida decía que era toxica

**esta muy buena a que restaurante sera pediste va a ser mi favorito de ahora en adelante** - dijo ranma comiendo feliz le encantaba esa comida  
**yo la ise después de que te fuiste me esmere en cocinar mucho mejor** -vio la cara de ranma era de sorpresa

**enserio cocinas muy bien** - dijo ranma

**si entonces al bebe lo dejaremos con tu mama iremos a la fiesta y me dejaras salir con shinosuke verdad** - dijo akane no muy confiada con eso ultimo tenia que saber si la dejaría

**por supuesto le dejaremos a mi mama al bebe** - dijo ranma _" pero por mas tiempo de lo que crees porque pondré en marcha mi plan B "_pensó y siguió ablando - **iras a la fiesta con migo para que vean que tengo una esposa tan mona-** _"pero no dejare que te separes de mi_**"**continuo ablando- **y saldrás con shinosukue**- _"en un millón de años porque tu eres mía "_termino de pensar

comieron tranquilamente asta que oyeron un grito en una de las habitaciones no era el bebe era ...

JAJAJ QUIEN GRITARA UN INTRUSO O ACASO SERA UNA SIRBIENTA O QUIEN Y PERDON SI NO ME SALIO BIEN EL LEMON DE HECHO ME DIO VERGUENSA ESCRIBIRLO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y IRAN DESCUBRIENDO MAS COSAS EN ESTOS CAPITULOS QUE TODAVIA FALTAN MUCHO CLARO SLO ME QUEDA ESCRIBIRLES QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS BUENOS Y MALOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO ASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	7. un adios y un rencuentro

HOLA AMIGOS LOSE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LO SIENTO PERO TENGO UNA EXPLICACIÓN MIS "QUERIDAS" SOBRINAS ME BORRARON EL CAPITULO Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO Y ME LLEGARON NUEVAS IDEAS Y SALIO ESTO Y TAMBIÉN LOS OTROS DÍAS NO ESTUVE MUY INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO PERO BUENO SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE RANMA 1/2 NO ES MIO SINO DE LA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**-aaa-** cuando hablan

_"aaa"_cuando piensan

(mi opinión)

SIN MAS A EMPEZAR

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

comieron tranquilamente asta que oyeron un grito en una de las habitaciones no era el bebe era ...

* * *

era kodachi que efectivamente su grito era porque se avía caído de la cama ranma y akane cuando entraron se encontraron con una kodachi tirada en el suelo y con una mini piyama de rosas negras al ver eso akane le dice

**- no puede ser loca no podías hacer mas ruido-** si akane estaba enojada pero le avía puesto un amoroso nombre a su visita

**- cállate marimacho que no ves que me caí que querías que reaccionara -** dijo kodachi quien tampoco se había quedado atrás le le avi puesto un amoroso apodo a su nueva amiga si se podría decir así

- **yo seré marimacho pero tu eres una loca y una baka oye una pregunta ¿eres así de tonta o te tiraron de chiquita?-** dijo akane con una media sonrisa

**- como lo supiste digo no me paso nada ni soy baka pero tu no yo que tu denunciaría a quien te opero la cara te la deformo -** dijo kodachi con una sonrisa

**- así pues fíjate que yo demandaría a tus papas por traer a una cosa tan horrorosa a este mundo -** dijo akane y se dirijio a la puerta y dijo **- ademas te huele la boca ay no me equivoque todo tu apestas -** suspiro y volteo a ver a ranma y agrego-** ranma la quiero fuera de a qui hoy mismo no la quiero a qui**- dijo akane y se desvio de la puerta y se fue al lado de ranma

**-claro akane hoy mismo se va lo siento kodachi pero debo a serle caso a mi esposa-**dijo ranma mientras le agarraba la cintura a lo cual akane respondio con un codazo pero ranma no la soltó-** kodachi la limusina que te llevara al departamento que te dije esta afuera y el dinero adentro de la limusina así que recoge tus cosas y vete -** dijo ranma mientras se aferraba a akane y akane luchaba por liberarse con discrecion

**-bien ya tengo todo hecho solo déjame cambiarme -** y susurro - **y lavarme los dientes -** y así kodachi entro y se cambio y iso todo lo que tenia que hacer mientras tanto afuera

**- ranma suéltame -** dijo akane tratando de zafarse

**-no tu eres mi esposa yo cumplo mi papel como esposo pero y tu no lo cumples akane debemos de ser iguales** - dijo ranma sin soltarla

**- enserio quieres que cumpla con mi roll como esposa cuando me obligaste a casarme contigo -** dijo akane mientras forcejeaba con ranma

**-esta bien akane te soltare pero recuerda que hoy vamos ala fiesta -** dijo ranma y pensó _"saliendo de ai pondré en marcha mi plan B ni creas que nuestro asunto se va a quedar así"_

en eso kodachi salio **- bien ya podemos estoy lista para irme -** dijo y los tres caminaron asía la puerta ya estaban enfrente de la limusina kodachi se subió y dijo adiós cuando avanzo akane se soltó de ranma y grito

**- QUE BIEN QUE TE VAS NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU HORRENDA CARA NI TU ESTÚPIDA PRESENCIA A QUI -** gritado esto entro con un ranma que la siguió

**-akane voy a llamar a mi mama para dejarle al niño esta bien -** dijo ranma mientras marcaba el numero

**- si ranma como digas -** akane nole prestaba mucha atención de hecho le estaba dando el avión

lo cual ranma agradeció ya que así no oiría la conversación ademas de ser vergonzosa iba a ser parte de su plan

suena el teléfono un tono dos tonos tres tonos y contestan

**hola mama**

_hola hijo que pasa _

**a mama quería pedirte que si podrías cuidar a tu sobrino por unos días **

_claro hijo me encantaría pero se puede saber porque_

**este es que quiero tener una luna de miel con akane con todo lo que paso no hemos podido tener una **

_aa claro hijo encantada espero y te comportes como un verdadero hombre_

**si mama te lo podría pasar a dejar como alas 5 de la tarde  
**

_claro adiós hijo_

**adiós**

y colgaron los dos al mismo tiempo ranma vueltea a ver a akane quien esta sentada en la mesa al parecer no oyó nada

**- bien akane y ahora que asemos-** dijo ranma mientras se acercaba con intenciones de abrazarla

**-que tal -** no pudo continuar porque se oyó el timbre

_**ding dong ding dong**_

**- voy a abrir -**dijo ranma **- de seguro a de ser ranko o alguien de tu familia-** dijo y abrió

ni akane ni el hablaron ya que a ranma se le aventaron pero no cariños amente para abrasarlo sino como si quisieran matarlo

**-tu que hacerle a akane porque ella estar aquí maldito saotome -** exactamente era shampoo que por alguna razón estaba ai

**- sha ... mp ... oo tan ... to tie ... mpo sin ver ... te -** dijo ranma con el aliento cortado ya que la amazona lo estaba asfixiando

la amazona no le iso caso y volteo a ver a akane y le dijo

**- akane porque estar con saotome -** dijo mirándola alos ojos

akane no cabía de su felicidad su amiguisima estaba ai de pequeñas eran inseparables pero luego shampoo se tuvo que mudar justo un mes antes de que ranma la dejara pero se avía enterado de todo y la apoyaba al 100% pero también esperaba a alguien mas porque ya que donde estaba shampoo estaba ...

**- shampoo mi amor donde estas-** exacto era mousse que desde siempre avía estado enamorado de shamppo y ella de el pero ella quería hacer sufrir a su amado pero eso no impedía que también fuera su amigo y la apoyara mucho

**- sham .. . .ppo mo .. . . usse como los extrañe !-** se lanzo hacia ellos con tanta fuerza que pudo librar a ranma de los brazos de shamppo que casi lo mata

**-como los extrañe tanto a los dos-** decia akane mientras los abrazaba

**- nosotros también extrañar a akane y querer mucho -** dijo shampo mientras correspondía a su abrazo

**- si también te extrañamos mucho -** dijo mouse quien también correspondía al abrazo

ranma se avía levantado y respirando agitada mente y rogaba porque shampoo no le volviera a hacer eso era cierto ella era fuerte pero el le ganaba pero no tenia ánimos de pelear y menos con una amazona y con su fiel esclavo mouse

**- akane decir a shampoo porque estar con saotome-** dijo shampoo mientras luchaba con lo brazos de akane quien la trataba de sostener para que no matara a ranma

**- el y yo estamos casados -** dijo akane y vio la reacción de shamppo si antes era matar a ranma ahora era matarlos a los dos

LOSE ESTA CORTO PERO FUE LO QUE MI MENTE DIO AL MÁXIMO ES QUE E ESTADO DISTRAÍDA Y TODO Y REPITO LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWES BUENOS Y MALOS LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO Y E TENIDO MUCHAS IDEAS DE NUEVOS FIC PERO SOLO TENGO LO INICIAL Y QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE PRIMERO ASTA LA PROXIMA


	8. un cambio y ¿otro rencuentro?

HOLA AMIGOS LOSE E ESTADO SIN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC PERO BUENO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZARLO MAS SEGUIDO PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN LEER MI FIC Y QUE ME ASEN UN GRAN FAVOR AL SEGUIRLO PERO BUENO LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A LA FABULOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

-aaa- cuando hablan

"aaa" cuando piensan

(mi opinión)

SIN MAS A LEER

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

* * *

**- el y yo estamos casados** - dijo akane y vio la reacción de shamppo si antes era matar a ranma ahora era matarlos a los dos

* * *

en cuanto shampoo oyó eso agarro a akane fuertemente de la muñeca y la jalo adentro de una habitación y antes de cerrar dijo- **si a ver hecho algo a akane yo golpear tan fuerte que tardar una semana en volver** - y cerro la puerta de un portazo

**-muy bien mouse que te párese si te enseño quien manda en los vídeo juegos** - dijo ranma alegre mientras caminaba asía la sala de vídeo juegos

**-ja saotome sabes que soy el mejor -** dijo mouse

**-eso era antes ahora e practicado mas así que ganare -** dijo ranma muy feliz

**- claro que no yo ganare -** dijo mouse y así siguieron para ver quien era el mejor

* * *

**-que pasar akane porque estar con el no ver que hacer mucho daño -** dijo shampoo mientras daba vueltas en la habitación

**- lose shampoo pero es que me propuso que le ayudara sabes que perdi a mi bebe y el me propuso cuidar uno que es de el y su mama no lo queria y yo acepte no por el sino por el bebe iba a crecer sin su mama y su papa casi no lo iba a verlo cres que quería eso para el niño pobre iba atener una infancia mala-** dijo akane seria

**- pero saotome podía contratar muchas niñeras podrían cuidarlo y atenderlo y...-**no pudo seguir porque akane la interrumpido

**- no shampoo no es lo mismo sabes que mi papa asía lo mismo con nosotras y no era igual una niñera a una mama no se compara en nada yo no quiero que el tenga mi misma infancia lo admito fue buena cuando los cono si pero antes no me la pasa encerrada mi niñera era mala no nos soportaba y cuando nos cuido tu abuela todo fue mejor porque así se comparaba con una madre una niñera te quiere es cierto pero no te ama no es lo mismo-** dijo akane muy seria

**- ya ya entender akane estar bien ya mas tranquila yo estar y donde esta mi sobrino -** dijo shampoo emocionada

**- ¿tu sobrino?-**pregunto akane

**- si mi sobrino ya que tu eres como una hermana para mi el debe ser mi sobrino** - explica shampoo muy feliz

**- entonces ya lo consideras como tu sobrino -** dijo akane muy feliz y la abrazo

**- claro aunque no tenga tu sangre tu lo vas a criar y esas son las verdaderas mamas -** dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-** pero sabes que no voy a perdonar tan facial al desgraciado saotome -** agrego shampoo sin soltarla -** y donde esta mi sobrino-** pregunto

**esta arriba vamos -** dijo akane y salieron de la escalera apresurad amente

ranma y mouse salieron de la sala de juegos y escucharon risas arriba subieron y se encontraron a shampoo y a akane jugando con el bebe riendo bromeando pero en cuanto vieron a ranma y a mouse se pararon de inmediato por la sorpresa que era verlos entonces shampoo camino asía mouse y le dijo

- **mouse hora de hacer de comer nosotros quedarnos un rato mas con akane luego irnos** - dijo shampoo y se fue ala cocina junto con mouse dejando solos a ranma y akane

- **oye akane tengo que ir al trabajo prepárate y también al bebe todo lo que necesita para dejarlo con mi mama alas 8:00 pm paso por ti te amo akane** - dijo ranma mientras trataba de besarle

- **no ranma no no puede pasar esto entre nosotros isimos un trato y yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte así que trata de cumplir la tuya -** dijo akane mientras se separaba de el unos cuantos pasos

**- vale akane vale nos vemos a las 8:00pm -** y se fue a arreglar con un pensamiento en mente _"porque carajo ise __eso __de dejarte joder te amo akane"_

15 minutos después akane bajo con el bebe en brazos viendo un verdadero festín en la mesa todo tipo de comidas y a una shampoo impidiendo que mouse se comiera antes que estuvieran todos

**- ya mouse hola akane siéntate -** dijo shampoo muy feliz mientras usaba cariños amente su fuerza para sentar a mouse

casi todos ya estaban sentados solo faltaba ... ranma que se estaba terminando en arreglar justo cuando akane iba a mandar a llamar a ranma el estaba bajando por la escalera con un traje negro y una camisa blanca y una corbata negra y zapatos negros bajaba despacio

akane por lo impactada que estaba no se movía era cierto que ya lo avía visto asi pero ahora tenia una aora alegre como si le fuera a pasar lo mejor del mundo al llegar a la mesa saludo a todos y comieron tranquilamente hablaron sobre cosas triviales y llego la hora de que ranma se fuera a trabajar en cuanto se fue mous le siguió el paso con la excusa que tenia que ir a re modelar su nueva casa pero la verdeara era que quería que ranma le diera trabajo y se fue

tan solo quedaron shampoo y akane y se fueron a la sala con el bebe en brazos akane se sentó y a su lado shampoo akane empezo a hablar

**- shampoo necesito que me aguas un gran favor-** dijo akane un poco pensativa

**- claro tu decir a shampoo que querer y shampoo ayudarte en lo que poder hacer** - dijo shampoo un poco emocionada

- **bien quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme para la fiesta que van a tener en la empresa de ranma por a ver cerrado un contrato con la empresa ...-** akane se quedo callada

**- que empresa akane**- dijo shampoo con duda

**-la empresa es de tatewaki y -** no pudo decir mas por las tremendas carcajadas que se oían de parte se shampoo

**- jajajajja ser de tatewaki jajajajaj no vas a jaja tener ni un momento de aburrimiento akane jajajaja-** reía escandalosamente shampoo

**-ya no te rias no es gracioso- **desia akane muy seria

**-para ti no ser pero para shampoo si jajaja segun lo que me contaste en las cartas el ama te adora diosa con alma de tigresa jajajajjajjajajajajajajaja-** reía shampoo

**- jajaj que graciosa -** decia akane con sarcasmo- **bien me vas a ayudar si o no**- dijo akane seria

**- por supuesto que yo ayudarte akane** - suspiro - **así que vamos DE COMPRAS-** dijo emocionada mientras rastraba a akane fuera de la casa

**- espera shampoo aun sigo en piyama** -decia akane tratando de zafarse

-** o ser cierto vamos vestir rápido y ir de compras y el bebe llevárnoslo ay que comprar también ropa para el-** decia mientras veia como akane se apresuraba para ir a su habitación

15 minutos después akane bajo con una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una blusa rosa de tirantes su cabello amarrado en una coleta y unas zapatillas con poco tacón y al bebe en brazos con un conjunto azul claro y una pañal era

**-bien shampoo va monos-** dijo akane emocionada

**- si ya irnos de compras** - dijo shampoo y se fueron al centro comercias

en el centro comercial había muchas tiendas akane y shampoo iban viendo las tiendas para bebes le compraron muchas cosas a yoshiro luego vieron un vestido les fascino a alas dos de inmediato se lo midió akane y lo compraron con unos zapatos de tacón un poco alto accesorios joyería etc

**- oye akane porque no ir a estética**- dijo shampoo

**- para que-** dijo akane

**- pues para cortar cabello ya saber que ami gustar cuando tu tener cabello corto verte mas linda -** dijo shampoo emocionada

**- bueno es cierto que a mi también** - suspiro -**bien vamos** - termino de decir la frase y se fueron ala estética

30 minutos después se les ve a akane y a shampoo en la residencia saotome y a un bebe muy tranquilo durmiendo

**-bien akane apenas ser las 6:30 ¿a que hora tenerte que ir a fiesta ?-** dijo shampo y agrego- **de tatewaki jajajajjajajaajaj tu diosa con alma de tigresa ajajajaj-** reía shampoo

**- alas 8:00 yo no se como te puede causar risa eso -** dijo akane

**- porque ser divertido-** un corto silencio- **a que hora decir que venir por ti saotome** - dijo shampoo

**-a las 8:00-** dijo akane

**- alas 8:00 akane ay que apurar si no querer hacer esperar a saotome rápido a arreglar -** decía shampoo mientras arrastraba a akane asía la habitación

1 hora después akane estaba casi lista solo le faltaba el maquillaje del cual shampoo se encargo de el 15 minutos después akane ya estaba lista

**- bien akane ya estar tu verte hermosisima diosa con alma de tigresa jajaj-** decia shampoo muy feliz

**- cállate shampis** - dijo akane con una sonrisa

**- no llamar a si a shampoo no gustar todo por el tonto pato de mouse** - decia shampoo muy enfadada

**- ya ya entonces tu también cállate -** decía akane

**- bien akane tu real mente ¿tu amar a saotome?** - dijo shampoo ya seria

**- pues yo yo ...**- se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar

- **ya llegue** - era ranma que ya había llegado en cuanto las dos oyeron su voz shampoo bajo rápidamente

-**ya casi estar akane solo faltarle algunos detalles** - decía shampoo muy seria

**- si shampoo esta bien** - suspiro - **¿porque me odias tanto?** - pregunto

- **no acordarte ranma tu y yo tener una aventura y tu destrosarme el corazón y irte con akane sin embargo yo saber que tu amar a akane y para no interponerme mas irme a china pero tu el muy baka irte con ukyo tu preciada amiga yo por eso odiar por hacer sufrir a shampoo y a akane yo odiarte** - dijo shampoo con odio **- pero eso tu pagaste mirar que tu novia irse con ryoga jajaja el mejor amigo de akane pero bueno espero que no hacer sufrir mas a akane o si no yo matarte** - dijo shampoo

-**esta bien shampoo ya tienes bastantes motivos para odiarme** - dijo con cansancio

se oyó un sonido en los escalones y voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo era akane que gracias a dios no avía oído nada se veia espectacular traía un vestido corto y color blanco la parte de arriba sin mangas y que se moldearan su cuerpo un moño e la cintura en la parte de enfrente y amplio de abajo un poco arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos blancos de tacón su cabello recogido en un chongo y con su copete muy bien peinado y unos cuantos mechones adelante de las orejas y una peineta rosa en el cabello un collar de diamantes rosa claro y pulseras de plata un maquillaje muy ligero sus labios rosas y las sombras de sus ojos rosas y un ligero camil en sus cachetes se veia muy hermosa

**- vayámonos ranma** - dijo akane mientras agarraba al bebe  
**- si akane vayámonos -** dijo ranma y la agarro del brazo

- **shampoo cientete como en tu casa** - dijo akane y desapareció en la puerta

entraron al coche y akane llevaba lo necesario para el bebe lo sentó en el asiento especial para el y se fueron directo ala casa de la mama de ranma en cuanto llegaron una nodoka muy feliz los recibió

**- hola akane que tal hija** - dijo nodoka - **mira que linda estas** - agrego

- **muy bien tia y muchas gracias mire a qui le traigo al bebe y lo necesario -** dijo akane - **ay mucha ropa por si se ensucia se ensucia mucho así que le trague ropa pañales a si también come mucho así que a qui esta su comida lo demás usted ya lo sabes por la experiencia que tiene jaja-** dijo akane

-** claro hija no te preocupes-** dijo nodoka - **y tu hijo también estas muy guapo**- agrego

- **gracias mama nos vamos ya porque si no se nos ase tarde** - dijo ranma y se despidieron de nodoka y subieron al auto

**-akane realmente estas hermosa hoy seras la envidia de todas las mujeres** - dijo ranma tranquilo

- **gracias ranma tu también te ves muy bien** - dijo akane mientras miraba por la ventana del auto

15 minutos después ya estaban en la fiesta era hermoso el lugar era grande y muy bien decorado y ranma empezó a presentarla a muchas personas muy buenas y que le decían muchos cumplidos y de todo y de pronto escucho que le decían

- **akane eres tu** -la voz sonaba emocionada - **te ves hermosa-** prosiguió la voz volteo con ranma y se encontró con nadie mas ni nadie menos que kuno tatewaki...

HOLA MUY BIEN YA ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y SE QUE ME E TARDADO MUCHO PERO AN PASADO COSAS EN MI VIDA AMOROSA QUE DIGAMOS ME DESCONSENTRARON Y ME TARDE MAS EN ESCRIBIRLO Y ESTA VES LO ISE LARGO PARA COMPENSAR CUANDO NO LO ACTUALICE PERO BUENO NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS BUENOS Y MALOS

SAYONARA


End file.
